It's you
by rukelover
Summary: Gapfiller between last week's episode and the one tomorrow.Does follow the spoilers but not 100%


As soon as he walks into the living room there's the sound of his ringing cell again. He picks it up and looks at the display.

Luke.

What else did he expect? But he's not going to listen to this anymore. He's not going to listen to Luke finding excuses why he's shuffling back and forth between Noah and him. Reid has never struggled with a decision in his life and it's simply beyond him how anyone could be so again why does he complain? After what he has walked in on earlier this afternoon it seemes like Luke _has_ finally chosen only it isn't him.

With a cold beer in his hand Reid walks over to the dresser and unplugs the phone before it even gets further than the first ringing. The sound of the bottle placed on the coffee table is overly loud in the quiet living room. Katie has gone to the park with Jacob and he knows he'll be alone for at least two hours.  
The afternoon program is just what he expected, a lot of examples how far the human brain can run below its potential. Not even to drag his thoughts away from an unpleasant subject he'd ever watch anything particular so he just throws the remote away and leans back against the couch.

04.30

This is going to be one long end of the day before he can finally leave this hellhole for good.

_Fuck Oakdale Airport._ This is probably the only airport in the country that has no daily connection to Dallas.

The ceiling of Katie's living room is perfectly white. No spots nor any traces of dirt and dust not even in the corners or where it meets the neatly decorated walls. Outside the window he hears the sound of singing birds and the engines of a plane passing by. He sighs and sits up straight again to take a sip of his drink.  
On the coffee table the cell flickers and the vibration makes it slide over the table top with a humming noise.  
His hand stretches out automatically and he stares the black letters with a hypnotizing gaze.

LUKE

For a few seconds his thumb hovers over the green button but then he puts the phone down on the newspaper to muffle the aggressive vibrations.  
What for? He lectures himself as he gets back to emptying his beer. Luke would only tell him the same things again. That he was not sure what he felt for him. That he was still in love with Noah. That he felt too guilty, too unsecure.  
Then maybe kiss him and make him believe he wanted this to go anywhere and change his mind later that day.

He had let his feelings lead the way for much too long now and looking back on it he had made a complete fool of himself. What had he been thinking giving up his job for a relationship that had never even been one? Still he had no one but himself to blame. No sane person would have given up their job to build anything on such an unstable base.  
Staring at Katie's furniture Reid downs the rest of his beer and gets up from the couch. On his way to his bedroom he picks up the teddy and carries it to Jacob's room. He leans against the doorframe and scans the interior. Tidy and clean just like the rest of the house. He'll definitely miss Katie and the kid but god he can't wait to get out of this town. Away from Luke who has this grip on him that he has never known before.

It doesn't take him much time to collect all his belongings from around the house and stuff them into a suitcase and once he's done he places it next to the entrance door and walks into the kitchen to fix himself diner. Maybe it's a little early but what the hell is he supposed to do anyway with that much time on his hand.  
With a few quick movements he empties the fridge and spreads the ingredients over the table.

Can making and eating a sandwich really take only that much time? When he sits down in front of the TV again it's still the same talk show or maybe another one with the same scandal who knows.

As he leans over to grab the TV guide his gaze trails off to the cell. He hasn't heard it ringing in a while now and he wonders whether Luke has given up. Reid moves forward and picks it up.

12 missed calls.

The number hasn't changed since he last checked.  
Taking the newspaper with him he gets up again and turns around towards the kitchen.  
The minute he hears the knock he already knows who it is but he walks over to open anyway slamming the newspaper down on the couch on his way to the door.

''If I don't want to talk to you what makes you think I want to see you?'

Reid opens the door only halfway and blocks the entrance with his body.

''Reid I know that you quit your job for me.''

Reid's shoulders sink with a low sigh.

''So? What are you here for? To see the big idiot I made of myself?''

Luke doesn't answer but instead just looks at Reid shaking his head.

''Why didn't you tell me?''

''What for?'' Reid shakes his head as well pulling a face. Something between disgusted and annoyed Luke can't really tell in the twilight of the corridor.  
''What would that have changed you're obviously still in love with Noah and not ready to let him go. Don't tell me you would have dumped him again just because I tell you that I chose you.''

''I am not back together with him.''

Reid laughs bitterly and moves yet forward to obstruct Luke's view into Katie's living room.

'' It didn't look like that when I saw you at Java's. But I guess I can't complain you never left any doubt that you'd run back to him if he wanted you. Yes I _did_ quit my job. I did so in spite of knowing better and it makes me a fool but I still know when to stop and I can tell you that I already regret it.''

''Really you regret it?''

''Of course I do. The minute I don't act the way you want me to you run back to Noah. You were pissed to learn that I didn't choose you over my career, the most valuable thing in my life. What made you even think that anyone would be ready to do that after how frequently you changed your mind during the last weeks? And then I take this leap of faith anyway ready to give it a try and the minute I do you do get back with him.''

''It was a friends conversation Reid. I am_ not_ back together with Noah and I don't want to. I want to be with you. Why do you think I'm here?''

''I don't even want to think about that anymore.'' Reid lets go of the door handle and Luke takes advantage of the moment to squeeze past him into the living room.

''Do you really regret quitting your job?''

''I don't want to talk about this anymore I'm leaving for Dallas tomorrow I don't have anything to do with this leave Luke.'' Reid waves his head towards the door and turns around to walk away.

''Reid I am not back with Noah.'' Luke is beside him with one quick step and grabs his left arm.

Reid looks down at the source of the sudden pain and then back up at Luke.

'' I've heard that before.''

''And it was true back then.''

''Look.'' Reid turns around and pierces him with an impatient glare.'' I don't want to do this anymore. It's either all or nothing, it's him or me.''

''It's you.'' Luke's eyes are fixed on his face and Reid tries to look away but his gaze gets caught on his lips.

''What do you want from me?'' he asks his tone changing to weary and resigned.

''_You_ went after me.''

''Yes and it was a stupid idea.'' Reid's voice is now almost shaking. He hears the words spoken but he tries to recall all the times Luke had already given him the impression that it was _him_ only to change his mind again just when he was about to open up to him.

''No it wasn't.'' Luke seems very sure of himself with his eyes still glued to Reid's face and his hand still wrapped firmly around his arm.

''Please don't go.'' Luke takes a step closer and moves his hand away to place it on Reid's shoulder.

Luke hears the sharp breath coming from the other men and watches his features change with doubt and confusion.

''Reid you quit your job for me after all the confusion that has been going on between us. It _was_ a leap of faith but the fact that you were ready to take it, you can't tell me that it's nothing serious.''

''I acted on impulse.'' Reid's face is a little more relaxed as he shakes his head and almost smiles now.

''Is that so bad?''Luke lips curve into a smile and Reid slightly mirrors it.

'' Actually it is. I am in middle of mess I don't know where I stand in my personal life or my professional life.''

Luke walks closer and reaches out to place a hand on Reid's shoulder.

''Maybe we can figure it out together.'' He pauses and smiles a little unsecure.

''Please stay Reid. I want to find out what's going on between us.''

Luke walks closer and reaches out his other hand place it between Reid's neck and his cheek. Still right in the middle of all his feelings Reid wants to turn away but instead he instinctively leans into the touch and briefly closes his eyes. Luke moves a little closer and waits for him to open his eyes again.  
He licks his lips as the desire to lean in for a kiss grows stronger but the sight is just too beautiful to look away yet. Reid looking at him with those water blue eyes, those eyes that completely change when he lets his true emotions show in them. In those moments they almost look like crystal and Luke feels his gaze could melt right into them. Luke takes a few second to shit his gaze between eyes and lips and then finally leans in to kiss him.

With a low moan Reid parts his lips and Luke licks them with the tip of his tongue before sliding it into Reid's mouth. This time he knows that the kiss will last for as long as he wants it to and he can finally run his tongue over that gap in Reid's teeth that had stopped his heart every time he had smiled.

Luke takes another step forward and lowers his hand down to Reid's back pulling him against his chest, leaving no space even for a brush of air. He feels Reid's hands on his shoulder blades and then one snaking up into his hair entwining with the soft strands.  
Desperate to steady his weakening knees Luke leans closer into Reid's body and follows him instinctively as he starts walking backwards.

Without letting go of Luke he opens the door and moves them inside the bedroom. When he's halfway through the buttons of Luke's shirt he pulls away from the kiss and steps back his hands remaining on the next button.

''Would you like to wait?''

Luke shakes his head and moves his hands down to Reid's belt.

_Hell no._ He surely is not going to wait two years again for something he is dying to have.

Reid would like to undress him slowly, solemnly uncover every inch of the body that is about to become his but want and desire are building to fast in the pit of his stomach and spread in his whole body taking control of it. Finally he feels him against his skin for real. This time he really places his body on his bed and stretches out over him. It's not just a fantasy. Tonight he has Luke Snyder in his bed and he can finally do what he has fantasized about until now. Luke is just as receptive to his touches as he had imagined him to be only the soft and low moans dripping from those gorgeous lips sound so much better in reality.

He doesn't want them to stop so he doesn't follow the invitation of Luke's parting lips. Instead he moves away from his face and starts to suck on the soft skin of his neck. This time it's a long breathy sigh and he feels Luke's chest rise faster beneath him. Luke moves his head to the left to expose more of the skin for Reid's tongue that is now slowly licking its way towards and earlobe.

Covering it with his hot mouth he holds still for a moment and then begins to suck on it as soon as he places his hand between Luke's legs.  
This earns him the hottest moan he has ever heard and he feels Luke's hips buck upwards to meet his touch. But Reid doesn't wrap his hand around the erection yet. He just moves his palm over it a few times and then reaches up again to grab Luke's shoulders and roll on his side pulling Luke with him.

Luke takes advantage of the moment to slide one leg between Reid's and his tongue finally back into his mouth. The kiss is hungry and passionate now and Luke has to pull his mind together before he can control his limbs again and finally reach out to caress this chest and stomach that he has been dying to touch ever since the day they had almost slept together. How is it possible that Reid feels even better than he has imagined. It has already been heaven in his dreams.

Luke wants to shift to reach every part of Reid's body but he doesn't want to stop kissing him.  
With a frustrated whimper he moves closer to feel more of him and Reid meets him halfway until the only place they can touch each other is their back. When Reid slowly runs one single finger all the way down along Luke's spine the caresses stop and Luke just digs his fingertips into the flesh of his shoulders.

Reid moves his hand up again using his palm this time and then down resting it on Luke's ass squeezing it with a firm grip. When he moves on to Luke's thigh he only has to push slightly to make him move it into the direction he intends.

''Please.'' The words are breathless and Luke rests his forehead against Reid's before he goes back for another kiss.

Today he doesn't want to tease. He just wants to give Luke whatever he wants and see him savor it.  
Reid brings his fingers up to Luke's moist lips and dips them inside his mouth. He spreads the saliva over his palm with his thumb and then slides it between Luke's thighs to slowly start stroking.

Knowing that Luke is too caught up in the sensation to act he alternates between stroking himself and Luke. As the moans become deeper and the breathing erratic he focuses on Luke and instead rubs his own hips against Luke's thigh.

With a last grip on his senses Luke manages to move his hand down and wrap it around Reid's erection. Hot breath against his skin and time moving out of focus he just abandons himself to the rhythm of their movements and the tension building up in his stomach.

''Reid.''

He breathes out the name with a deep sigh as the world around him begins to melt and he has his first orgasm in alomst a year.

Luke doesn't know when Reid has followed him but when he slowly comes back to his senses he feels his hand coated with the hot sticky liquid of his semen and he wipes it against the sheets as he rolls over on his back.

Just a few second later he feels Reid stretch out over him and the heat trapped between their bodies slowly starts sipping into his. Reid kisses him and then trails off to his neck leaving a cooling trail on the sweaty skin


End file.
